at the Peak of the Edge
by Insane Magician
Summary: Through the Animus 'Sample Subject Compatibility Test' Miranda finds that several individuals may be in danger, including her precious assistant Andrea 'Andy' Sachs. In order to save her, she enlists Emily's help, not that the fake redhead knows it. Will Miranda succeed in saving everyone, or will she lose it all in this single, crazy bet? She's Miranda, it can't posibly lose...
1. Set-Up

_Disclaimer_ : _Devil_ _wears_ _Prada_ belongs to Fox 2000 Picture, _Assassin's_ _Creed_ belongs to Ubisoft.

Author's Note: I know I promised on the Teen Wolf ! VicTORIous fusion, but ive been all over the place. I'm going to try to post either an update (UtM _or_ atPotE) or a short story. I shall try.  
This is a cross-over.

 **at the Peak of the Edge  
** Set-Up

ABSTERGO Entertainment is looking for people to undergo the brand new, Animus group module.

If you believe yourself to be a viable candidate for one of our _Subject Sample_ projects, please go to one of ABSTERGO's facilities for the testing. You'll be earning a flight for Montreal along with your friends (only if qualified) and enjoy this strengthening bonding experience for all kinds of groups.

Please remember that here at ABSTERGO we value confidentiality above all else.

Are you ready to win a free trip to Montreal?

 _Terms and Conditions apply to every case._

* * *

As soon as Cassidy and Caroline brought the flyer to her attention, and when she later received a notice that informed her her former assistant, Andrea Sachs, was looking to undergo one such trial rather than take a position that she, Miranda, helped her get, she knew she had to intervene.

"Emily." She called in her ever so quiet voice; the redhead came in, with a subtle limp and cane in hand, "call _Acquisitions_."

With a hand gesture, she dismissed the girl, who turned pale and turned around, closing the doors as she left and without a backwards glance. Emily knew she would be hit by Miranda's coldest and angriest glare, and that wouldn't be directed at her. Fact which didn't make the look any easier to bear. The last thing she needed was for her legs to falter while she still needed a stupid walking stick.

As soon as she sat down, Emily took a deep, calming breath, and called the lone number she knew to dial when instructed. _This_ , was her first time dialing the number herself; she had been a second assistant when she had witnessed that glare. Swallowing, she cleared her throat as soon as she heard the sound of silence.

"Miranda Priestly on the line," she announced clearly, "please wait."

With that, she patched the call, demanded that the second assistant remain seated while she went to the bathroom, then get a pudding in order to decompress from the whole ordeal. Nothing could be more powerful, or scarier, in her life.

* * *

"General," a male voice clearly stated at the other end of the line, but the reverence wasn't enough to appease Miranda.

"David," she drawled in response for an specific reason, and was pleased at the muffled sound in response. "I particularly remember stating that anyone under my employment who wasn't fired, ought to never be even taken into consideration for the _Sample Subject Programme Testing_.

"So tell me, why is this report indicating that Andrea Sachs is being considered for it?" She finished after subjecting the man to a long (if _brief_ — she did **have** a magazine to run) period of awkward silence. Her steel voice was, as usual, emancipating the man without question. "I believe I gave you a rather short list of individuals we wouldn't, under any circumstances, accept."

"I apologize General," she could picture the man's internal fidgeting; she had curbed the physical manifestation when he had been her assistant, "the council showed interest."

"Clearly, due to her brief tenure as my assistant," Miranda replied in a scathing tone.

"General, most of the individuals on your list have been flagged for the group project;" there was a tentativeness to his firm tone, "should we proceed?"

Miranda considered this. As she pondered, she came to a solution that would be helpful on the long run and could, perhaps, be capable of helping her set out to her primary goal.

"We have agents, fathers, who may be able to get their children a free trial," she began. "Contact them, they are to set up a special trip for each group, and under my personal supervision with them each. Four locations of interest: Atlanta, Georgia; Lima, Ohio; Albuquerque, New Mexico and Hollywood, Los Angeles, California.

"Names: Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. Stacie Conrad and Rebecca Mitchell. André Harris, Catarina Valentine and Victoria Vega. Lastly, Gabriella Montez. Only Templar children may go along, those whose parents are currently part of the Order.

"Any of them may join on the group module programme, except for Lilly Okanamura; she is to be denied in an immediate fashion," she reminded, "but they must _all_ , at least, be present during the programme."

"Yes General," the man stated with utter conviction; it would be done. "Regarding the Andrea Sachs' case —"

Miranda was quiet as she internally debated, ignoring the man's subsequent words entirely. She was, however, _grateful_ that this was done by phone and that her doubt, even though visible on her face, wasn't seen by the man. He may have worked for her, didn't make him any less of an individual for their cause. With that in mind, she made her decision.

Without a trace of hesitation, she answered him. "She's to be given a ride long enough to bring her to the edge of town, confusing enough to lose anyone, and to test her to see her trust in the company and how well she handles the pressure.

"If she must be tied down and silenced, so be it, otherwise she is to remain untouched." She states with a frown; a decision she would come to regret. "In any case, ensure that she calls her family from a new company phone, for her to be excited and explain that she must ensure complete off-the-grid expectations from her family."

When no further details were given, the man spoke. "Understood General. Where on the outskirts, do you want her?"

She gave him a precise latitude longitude direction; middle of the road outside of New York that had a blind spot to satellite readings. Once the call was over, did Miranda finally sigh and took a deep breath. Making a call to her personal chauffeur, she made sure that everything was in place for the extraction, and then she made an even stranger call.

Standing, looking outside the window, she waited until the call connected. It hardly took time at all.

"Billy, old friend," she smiled to herself as the line connected. "I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure the information you've taken with your friends have helped, if only to ease your pain."

"Miranda," the man whispered, obviously on the verge of tears. "I . . . thank you, thank you."

"Nonsense William," but her tone remained tender and soft. "It is easier to protect those who have no ties."

"You helped us, in the end he made his choice," the man replied.

"A true hero, through and through." Her whisper earned her a chuckle.

"Something never expected from him."

"Oh I did," Miranda replied without reserve.

"That, you did," the man whispers hoarsely, before continuing by clearing her throat. "So, how can I help you?"

"There's someone who has traces of your order in her blood," she answered without hesitation. "I believe she possesses a connection to my very own past, and I need her to awaken to such."

". . . ." The silence was painful, but not awkward. As if it had to be done. "I got a small unit that could help."

"It'll be three individuals to share this particular set of memories," she whispered.

"Ah," of course, he immediately understood. "Is there no way of protecting those other individuals?"

"Not without raising flags," she replied with a sigh.

"A pickle indeed," he muttered, to which she hummed in agreement. "Are you sure these lines are secure?"

"We should end the call soon, for safety." She agreed.

William sighed, clearly conflicted. "I have a small unit that can help with tech and history."

"I trust Rebecca has upgraded her baby."

"Animus 4.5 she calls it," she could find traces of a smile. "She's thankful."

"I'll be needing spares for twenty stations," she began, all business again, "all in my property, all highly classified, and all with high safety protocols."

"Twenty —"

"I'll need three fully functional, and for components to modify and change twenty units that are already at location."

"Miranda," he sighed, "how long have you been planning for this?"

"I have been ready to proceed, blindly if necessary, to prevent your boy's sacrifice." Another silence. "We weren't ready, but it did accelerate our time table."

"Thank you, Miranda." The whisper may have been a string of words she was using to hearing, but coming from him, they were genuine and like a badge of honor.

"Nonsense William," she clearly enjoyed his name when added in such fashion. "I'll be diving myself."

With that, she ended the call and went back to her desk, sat down. Feeling better, she called for her first assistant.

"Yes Miranda?" Emily asked with a light squeak, and a clearing of throat.

"Close the doors," and as soon as the redhead did, she stood and began walking towards the small open-concept meeting lounge. "We must discuss your promotion."

Emily went pale again and sat down without decorum or waiting for her boss to sit first. Finding this amusing, Miranda sat down and watched as one of her most loyal employee gathered herself and rubbed her leg.

"Emily, I need you to take a leave of absence, use a medical excuse," she smiled sadly at the face of utter desolation and despair, before calmly putting on her cold mask. A text message came along with an address and contact name, before it quickly disappeared. "There's a coffee shop near your building you like to go to, don't you?"

"I — d'Maestro —"

"Man with glasses, blond, slim build," Miranda then gave Emily a piercing look, "snarky British humor."

Emily turned a shade of red close to her own hair in shame and fury, then blushed self consciously. She clearly, had no idea how to feel regarding that last comment. Miranda didn't bother with it.

"Go, request for a recovery and rest period with Human Resources." Miranda spoke, and with one last hand wave, she looked stood and walked back to her desk.

She had a lot to do, and it would appear, not enough time.


	2. The Youngest

_Disclaimer_ : _VicTORIous_ belongs to Nickelodeon, _Assassin's_ _Creed_ belongs to Ubisoft.

Note: Minor changes on the first chapter, you can check them out ;)

 **at the Peak of the Edge  
** **at the Vic of Tory  
** The Youngest

Hollywood, Los Angeles, California  
Summer, from Sophomore to Junior

ABSTERGO Entertainment is looking for people to undergo the brand new, Animus group module.

If you believe yourself to be a viable candidate for one of our _Subject Sample Projects_ , please go to one of ABSTERGO's facilities for the testing. You'll be earning a flight for Montreal along with your friends (only if qualified) and enjoy this strengthening bonding experience for all kinds of groups.

Please remember that here at ABSTERGO we value confidentiality above all else.

Are you ready to win a free trip to Montreal?

 _Terms and Conditions apply to every case._

* * *

Adam West stared at the notice he had received from his higher ups, notice to not to interfere with his daughter's plans to go with her friends to the latest Animus group module. He silently stewed and fumed, enraged. Why was he, a Black Cross, having to accept orders that didn't involve a rogue Templar? It was preposterous! But apparently, these were General's direct orders. He could kill someone.

Gnawing his teeth, he couldn't help the disappointment; he couldn't say his daughter was devoted, but ever since that . . . _latina_ had appeared, Jade was far less inclined in making her father proud.

Clearly, the whole Animus debacle made things worse for him.

"Jade!" He demanded.

"What!?"

"Do not shout back at me and come here!" He snarled, clearly not in the mood. "I call you so I don't have to shout!"

"Ugh!" Jade snapped. Stomping down the stairs, she didn't stop until she was in front of him; taking it in stride, he had a newspaper out. "Tell me, oh gracious Father of mine, how may I help you?"

"Don't strain your pretty jaded eyes rolling them," he monotoned, flipping a page, "insubordination doesn't suit you."

"You're the one holding me hostage," she deadpanned. "I don't mind being with Tyke, but his mother and her yapping mutt are a complete bother."

" _Respect_ ," he spat, "would be appreciated." Before she could answer, he thrust a piece of paper in her direction. "Here, enjoy your birthday.

"Had to call in a few favors," he turned back to his newspaper, "I may be jumping from job to job, I still make contacts."

"Dad. . . ." He smirked at having rendered his loud and foul mouthed progeny, silent. She then noticed the envelope. "What's this?"

But he was already focused on his newspaper, red sharpie out she knew he was lost in his job hunting.

 _As part of our family, Abstergo recognizes the honor and service you've done for us. Thus, we gift you with this free trial in our latest_ _ **Subject Sample Projects**_ _; group module._

 _Please be advised that only young candidates who have not passed down their genetic material, are eligible._

That last detail felt crucial, and intriguing. Still, the piece of paper her father had given her was the propaganda going around, but on the back it had the company logo and the words that stated they were qualified. Once she was done scrutinizing the paper, she stared at her father. How, without a stable job, did he manage to get such a golden ticket? It was baffling. She could expect it from her mother and the connections her grandmother left them. Then again the woman was busy looking for a way to get custody of Tyler.

Things began feeling off and _way_ off, _again_ ; as if she didn't have enough with Tori Vega.

* * *

Jade kept staring at her phone, biting her lower lip and considering whom to invite. In her room, the privacy of her sanctuary (since she left her father's house and went to her mom's) she carefully considered. Cat, was a given, André had been psyched when Sikowitz suggested it, so he was a given too. Robbie was too, as long as he left his damn puppet home. Katrina Vega was out of question, the real questions were Victoria and Beckett.

They had broken up ( _again_ ) but this time, this time it felt final for Jade, and the reason was that obnoxious and chipper latina. Unlike what Beck thought, Jade didn't think he had something for Tori, but it was a relief that he was going out with Meredith as though to prove a point. After all, if he had asked Tori out and she'd said yes, Jade feared she would have killed him.

There was something about Tori that made her possessive, and since she wasn't into girls — otherwise she would be in a long relation with Cat, she displayed her feelings in other ways. It was too much like pulling pigtails in kindergarten; it made Jade sick.

Thinking she could work things out with Beck as a buffer, she was willing to make a concession, as long as no Meredith was in sight.

The phone barely rang when he answered, breathless and trying to calm himself. "Hey Jade," at least they were still on amicable words, "what's up?"

"My birthday," she replied without much thought.

" _Who_ is it?" Jade made a growl at the back of her throat.

"Really, she didn't hear you say my name just now?" Jade snarled bitterly. Finding out she was on speaker, she snickered. "Hey, brown head, why don't you busy your mouth with his dick and let the grown up talk?"

"Jade —" whatever he was about to say was swallowed by a sound and she laughed.

"Now that her mouth is busy," she began, "I got a free trial at the group module Abstergo thingy. You wanna come?"

"I —" he grunted then whimpered.

"Not exactly the coming I'm talking about," Jade remarked off handedly.

"Can she come?" He asked, ever hopeful.

"Hell. NO." It was _**her**_ party.

"ThenIguessIwon'tbegoing," he breathed out before swallowing air. "Igottogo."

And just like that, the call ended. Jade couldn't help but feel disappointed, and after a bit of thought, she realized Meredith couldn't possibly be that good. Thus, she made a quick call to Robbie.

"Hey Robs," she greeted, "my birthday is officially on; got a free pass to that Abstergo group module thingy."

"The Animus —" he began, excitedly screaming with his words.

"Yeah, and you gotta ditch that doll for the day," she added for good measure.

"Oh." Talk about getting the wind of his sails. "Uh, okay, I promise!"

"Good, I'll text you the details later," she said before adding, "text me Meredith's number, ok?"

And like that, she ended the call. Few moments later, he texted her the number, and she found herself unblocking a number and calling it. She felt dirty doing so.

"Hey Meredith," she began with as much happiness as she could muster.

"Hey Jade!" The brunette replied, sounding chipper in a way that rubbed Jade the wrong way. Like the girl couldn't muster any other tone, while at least Cat's was innocent and Tori's, genuine. "So good to finally hear from you! Are we friends?"

"Oh no, I just called to tell you your boyfriend is a lying cheat and he's with another girl right now," Jade continued, her happiness more genuine. "You _do_ have a key to his trailer, don't you?"

"Yes. . . ." It made it easier for his booty calls and Jade still had hers.

"Well, if you don't believe me, surprise him," Jade said.

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk," she answered simply, understanding the single word query. "Besides, why not make it a trio?"

Bored, she ended the call; that girl really didn't have any imagination. Number blocked and deleted again, and she proceeded to make a call to ease her nerves.

"Jade-y!" Even the usual chipper greeting managed to crack a smile from the stoic goth. "Is this about your birthday? Because I want it to be about your birthday!"

"Yes, it's about my birthday," Jade replied, using the tone that was reserved for her little brother and Cat. Once her bestie finished her squeal, she continued. "Somehow, my useless father got me a free trial that Siko was talking about."

"That's great!" Cat cheered.

As usual, time flew by whenever she was on the phone with Cat. Readily, she gave the red-velvet-haired girl all the details, and listened to the excited gibberish and rant her petite friend gave. Jade even spoke about what she had done to Beck and Meredith, smiling even though she was lightly chastised.

"Can my roomie come?" She asked after a while, and Jade found herself shrugging.

"Sure, Sam is a decent enough person," she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh wow, you like her!" Cat cooed and laughed, going on despite the menacing sound her best friend made. "Is Tori coming? Please?"

"Yeah, but not Trina," Jade replied vehemently, and at be wince-induced cheer, she sighed. "I'm about to call her next."

"Say no more!" Cat reassured. "Love you Jade-y! Thank you Jade-y! Goodbye, Jade-y!"

"Yeah, bye Kitty Cat," Jade replied softly with a smile, before ending the call.

With a deep breath, she resumed her task, and had to prep herself mentally for it. After a few moments, she dialed, and at the second ring she was about to end it and not invite the latina.

"Jade!" The breathless answer made the thespian recall a recurrent dream of hers. "Wait please!"

"Why are you so eager to answer that call!?" Trina seemed to demand.

"None of your business Treen!" Tori snapped back. "Use your own phone for once!"

"But I don't want to spend my —"

"Well, I don't want you spending mine!" Tori shouted back. Jade, amused, didn't end the call, and took pleasure at the hurried steps and at the crashed door. "Sorry about that."

"So, why so eager to answer my call?" Jade inquired, feeling smug and honestly, a bit _wet_ at the possible answers. "You like my voice that much?"

"Yeah. . . ." Was the breathless and whispered reply that she wasn't sure she had heard. "I'm worried, since you don't usually take your break-ups well, and I thought I would be finding you with a broken kite at my place."

Jade flushed at the memory, then willed herself to get over it. "Well, this time it was mutual, and he has Meredith now so, whatever."

"I just —"

"Tori, hear me out," she said. "First off, my relation with Beck has died out.

"No, it wasn't your fault," she continued knowing she would be interrupted if she didn't follow with it, and although technically it was, it wasn't the time or place to speak about it. "It was a long time coming, this finality." That wasn't true, either. Had the latina never appeared, she would still be with Beck. "I've been feeling lost even with him by my side, and he didn't know me well enough to know how to deal with it."

"But, it's not that complicated," Tori replied, pout evident in her voice. "You just require a physical way of being shown love, and that extends beyond the physical needs. You're as much a platonic person as the girl next door, even if you definitely like the physical aspect of it better."

The summary made her breath catch; it was true, gestures were a big way to get her libido up, like right then. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Jade?" Tori inquired softly, clearly doubting the call's connection.

"Well now, it seems like you know me better than I thought," Jade murmured, smiling at the sharp inhale. "Anyway, the reason why I'm calling you is, because my birthday preparations are coming up.

"I got us all an Animi group module free session," she began with a grin, laughing at the muffled cry, "breath Tor, _breath_ , and don't bite your hand, that's what the pillow is for."

She cleared her throat at that, having to swallow dry at the way her comment could be taken. "So, André is going, as is Cat and her roomie, Rob sans dummy, you and me."

"Wait, Beck. . . ."

". . . . Is going to be busy with either a mad girlfriend, or more likely, two," Jade replied in her _de facto_ monotone.

"Oh _wow_."

"Yeah," on impulse, she continued, not having to force herself to not think about Beck, not that she realized. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over, have a sleepover, before we head out?"

What was she saying? Jade felt like face palming, but her mind wouldn't stop tantalizing her with foreign images that felt all too real. She with Tori, with subtle touches and not enough to require commitment but enough to call forth a craving and a foreplay, that rivaled everything she had experienced before.

"I would love that Jade," the reply was soft and almost imperceptible. "Will it be just us two?"

"Would that be a problem?"

"It would be . . ." Tori gasped out the last word, as though trying to confine it but unable, " _ideal_."

"Good." Jade finished with a murmur. "My house then, tomorrow."

With that, she ended the call. She was powering off her phone when a message requesting the time came in. In her mind, Jade willed for Tori to understand; the sooner she was there, the more it meant. It wasn't like she could say it, and she was usually the one who would be a force and take action but this, something told her this was something Tori had to do for herself.

In a few minutes, Cat would share with them the time and location, so even if she didn't call André she took it for granted that he would be there.

Everything set up, she just had to figure things out with Tori before the actual group thingy. Something, a part deep within her, didn't say so, it _demanded_ so.

* * *

"Hello youngsters," a man who was absolutely average, greeted the group; Jade stared, feeling as though her father had requested for this fellow on purpose. "My name is Robert Getas, and I'm here as your guide and as part of Abstergo's research group.

"I am their leader, of course —" he added.

Of course, Jade just _had_ to interrupt. "And I'm this lots'." She motioned to her friends. "Can we get this over and get started?"

Robert smirked. "Of course!" He turned and suddenly, the modules were lit. "Groups of four, come on."

Jade looked with wonder and fascination. She ignored Kendra and Sonya, the supervising adults, and with a hand on Tori's wrist, she guided them to the first one. Cat followed, along with Sam, while Robbie and André approached the second set. Upon seeing two empty Animi, the man tutted and with said sound, made them all turn to face him.

"I am afraid we need two more," he began gravely.

Jade went to Robbie's backpack and pulled Rex out. Ignoring his cries of protest, she placed the puppet on one of the chairs. Everyone stared, but with years of practice, Jade ignored them like a champ. Robert, for his part, could only take a deep breath, before Beck was escorted in.

He and Jade met in a staring contest. "She dumped you?"

"What surprised me is, that Alyssa seemed to get along well with her," he then frowned a bit. "Now that I think about it —"

"Not so strange, considering her mat complex," Jade deadpanned before motioning to the free Animus; "you're besides the dummy."

"Hey, that word is offensive!" Robbie cried.

Rolling her eyes, Jade simply sat on hers. Robert then proceeded to explain that they could, perhaps, suffer a delay. Not just pinpointing a time in which their ancestors met, but also due to an unexpected setback. He said that while looking at Rex.

All Jade knew was, that as long as she had made peace with Tori and set things clear between them, it would all be alright.

* * *

It felt so real, she worried about Cat. Looking around, she noticed she was in what seems to be a warehouse that had been adapted for torture. Like they had outfitted it in a rush. For being a rush job, it was good.

"Boss," it was Sam, "should we start?"

"Of course," she replied, and her mouth went dry when she saw the blonde and Robbie pull Cat up; her best friend was stark naked. "Beck! Make yourself useful and help Reginald!"

On her other side, a beefy and clearly more stupid version of Robbie, was pulling André up, although he was only shirtless.

Beck, voice sounding from up high, answered. "Why, he seems to have it under control?"

"And why don't you start calling me Rex?!" The Robbie clone demanded.

"Because it's stupid, and you haven't earned it," she snapped back. "I take the girl said nothing?"

"I think she knows nothing," Robbie answered hoarsely, "she has air in her head."

"Hmmmm. . . ." Jade considered things carefully. "If she doesn't know, we'll just have to use her to make him sing."

"I know nothing!" André immediately called out.

Rex punched him. "Speak only when spoken, vermin."

"We need him capable of _speech_ , **Reginald** ," she snarled, frowning. "Breaking his jaw will _not_ help! That's precisely why you'll never get me to agree to that _stupid_ name."

"Oohhhh, boss," Sam began with twinkling eyes, "can I break him?"

" _ **What**_!?" Rex cried in offense. "You ain't touching my prey, you damned woman!"

"See, he agreed!" Sam crooned.

At Rex's baffled look, everyone but his twin laughed. "It means Samantha will use the girl to break him," Robbie supplied.

"And that's why I call your brother Rob," Jade stated, wiping a tear. "Go ahead."

Rex pouted while Robbie looked uncomfortable. Beck was whistling a merry tune and Sam began orchestrating. With Robbie's help, she placed Cat in front of André, and it was clear he was pained by her bare form. Jade immediately understood that those two weren't intimate.

Like watching a play, music played in her own head and words were muted, while sounds seemed to enhance the notes her mind played. Jade, as always, was mesmerized by the feelings she could almost seem emanating from each of them.

Sam, whispering things in Cat's ears, lust emanating and the other slowly mirroring. Rex with his jealousy, Robbie clearly sick, and as always, Beck bored to death. André was trying to escape, until Rex got bored and dislocated his arms.

Sam was now behind Cat, pleasing her body with the lightest of touches. Cat's responding sounds were delightful, and once she reached her peak, after clearly multiple small orgasms, Cat evidently fainted. Sam, for some reason, didn't clean her fingers, but sucked on them, arousal evident. For the first time, Jade began to question the blonde's iron will, then shrugged; she might fall for the brunette, it didn't mean Sam would change her alliance.

"Now she finally knows what white flesh tastes like," Rex remarked happily.

"Stupid," Sam snorted.

"Their relation isn't sexual, is it?" Jade had to confirm.

"Spot on, boss," the blonde said with cheer, "her body still untouched as the day she was born. How _did_ you know?"

Jade didn't answer, she simply broke André loose. "Restrain him," she told Rex, who began to hold the dark-skinned male by his dislocated arms and locked those behind. Satisfied, Jade took the chin and forced him to stare at Cat. "We can easily rectify that, and make your girl into a woman," she heard Beck snort and knew she would kill him, damned be their Grand Master and her father and his choice on her fiancée. "You just have to sing, or Rob will have his way."

"Please Jade, don't get me involved," he requested, sounding sick to his belly.

"If he won't then I will!" Rex supplied, licking his lips.

"Oh no, it has to be Rob," Jade replied. "He wants the girl as his own, and he's clumsy enough to hurt her." Now, she forced André's eyes to meet her own. "So sing, before she loses something she can never get back, and in a most painful manner."

"I swear I don't know anything about the girl," he answered, tears falling down, "Cat brought her, I looked away a moment and she runs off chasing butterflies."

At that moment, Jade was struck by the way it would appear that Cat didn't change throughout her own genetic line. The realization made things go red briefly, before everything seemed to level out again. It was surreal.

"Her family took me in when she found me," he whispered. "I've been looking after her ever since, so when I get distracted she would usually run off.

"Next thing I know, she brings that girl over much like she had brought me," he sighed and closed his eyes, "and I couldn't help but feel the need to protect them both."

"So, ever the protector," Jade whispered before demanding, "where is one of the girls you've sworn yourself to protect?"

He began shouting that he didn't know, and his worry was genuine. Disgusted, Jade stopped asking him.

"I don't get your interest in this girl," Beck said with a frown. "Your father said it was a dead end."

"Why should I care what he thinks?" Jade snarled. "Everything I did counted for nothing, all my effort and — as if I am worth only to . . . marry me off."

"Huh?" Beck questioned, having been unable to hear the last whisper.

Jade didn't repeat herself, she just turned away and screamed in her irritation and frustration. She needed that girl! That was her ticket to her revenge against her father.

Using her well honed skill, she focused on her prey, silencing everything but everything of the other girl. Their words turned to whispers being muttered in the dark and soon, all she could hear, was her own heart beat. Seconds turned to minutes, and her time stopped; she no longer felt the passage of time.

Before she realized it, she even muted her own heart and she still heard that beat. Somehow, she could tell where that girl was, even if she wasn't hearing breaths being taken. Breathing faster, she moved and turned some debris that was around and shoved it. How she did, was a wonder, but she could only attribute it to excitement and adrenaline.

"My prize," she breathed out, going to Tori and pulling her to her feet, making her gasp and resume breathing. "Ah, you've amazing abilities."

"We seem to be linked," was all Tori breathed, tears running down her eyes. "Don't hurt them."

"I shall help the man heal," Jade stated, "and he shall be bound to my service."

" _Why_?" Tori cried out.

"Because he'll have no choice," Jade breathed out. "Samantha won't allow the girl away or out of her sight; she'll deny it and hurt her, but she's unable to leave her. And you, you said it, we are bound." She pulled Tori close and breathed to her ear, earning breathless gasps. "I am not going to allow you to be away, and as long as I have the two of you; I have him."

Her senses were still sharp, and she could tell, Beck had his killing intent leaking and before he could actually hurt Tori, his eyes went wide. Jade, knife in hand, and hilt deep on his chest, was a surprising sight.

"My toy," she hissed as his eyes began turning white; when they began a formal courting she made it clear to him, "I don't share, my _**toys**_.

"Thanks for the excuse," she whispered, before taking the blade out and making him fall; she began cleaning the blade. "Never wanted to marry you, any way."


End file.
